


【Kontim+Dickjay】今天你課金了嗎?

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 最近有一款手機遊戲很紅，所以Tim跑去玩了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 13





	【Kontim+Dickjay】今天你課金了嗎?

**Author's Note:**

> 看了3J後氣瘋，不帶大腦寫的。

這已經是Conner這兩天第N次偷偷拿起手機了，Tim死瞪者男友的背影跟那在暗中發亮的光源。自從上次"涼爽褲"事件後，在Jason的同情與幫助下，Tim終於成功排出一天空檔，沒有審不完的企畫書跟簽不完的合約，還不用管吃飽撐著的罪犯們，快樂的超級小子當然是提前先飛來接他的小男友。  
  
當晚他們享受了淋漓盡致的性愛，Tim放任自己昏睡過去讓Conner幫他清理。隔天早上Conner體貼的為Tim做了早餐端到床上，接者兩人像普通的情侶一樣走在路上牽手約會，他們走進服飾店，Tim為Conner挑了幾件衣服(雖然Conner一直說這太貴了，但Tim覺得很便宜)途中Conner還救了一隻卡在樹上下不來的狗，天曉得狗為什麼會在樹上。  
  
回到套房後他們一起窩在沙發上看Damian嫌棄得要死但John很喜歡的BD，本來這一天都該很美好，只是Conner偶而的不專注讓世界第二偵探眉頭一皺，察覺到不太單純。他賭上RedRobin的名義發誓，他要搞清楚到底是什麼讓Conner一直背者他偷偷滑手機。  
  
坐在沙發上的兩人各懷心思，電影到底演了什麼估計誰都沒看進去。  
  
Tim(再喝一杯咖啡就好)： _就是這樣，你最近有注意到什麼嗎_  
Jason(老頭子我警告你不要再試圖黑我手機)： _超級小子外遇了？_  
Tim(再喝一杯咖啡就好)： _我沒說Conner花心_  
Jason(老頭子我警告你不要再試圖黑我手機)： _你發給我的內容完全就是發現男友外遇正不知所措的小女友上網求助的狀況，Timmygirl_  
Tim(再喝一杯咖啡就好)： _大紅！！_ ！  
Jason(老頭子我警告你不要再試圖黑我手機)： _你怎麼不去問大藍鳥？比起我，他跟泰坦比較熟_  
  
Tim沒有回覆，他拒絕承認他心裡是有點擔憂Conner對別人產生好感，而其他人都已經知道這件事卻不敢跟他提。但Jason先傳了訊息過來。  
  
Jason(老頭子我警告你不要再試圖黑我手機)： _...行吧，我幫你多留意_  
Jason(老頭子我警告你不要再試圖黑我手機)： _正好最近老頭子偷偷在我倉庫塞了一大推氪星石_  
  
Tim被Jason暗藏的威脅逗笑，簡單回了個道謝後關掉App。雖然Jason對他一開始不是那麼友善，但現在就像是個好哥哥一樣照顧他。趁Conner去洗澡時，Tim本來有衝動要駭進Conner的手機看看，不過他也清楚一但信任出現裂痕就很難補救。  
  
所以Tim換了個方法，他明示暗示告訴男朋友說：如果你有什麼事情瞞者我、最好快點直接說。可能是氪星人真的天生比較單純，一直到他們在床上互道晚安躺平後，Conner都沒有任何表示。  
  
很好，你完蛋了，Conner Kent！

所以現在Tim右手拿者Conner的手機、左手拎者Bruce偷偷暗藏在他們床頭櫃裡，口中碎碎念預防萬一的氪星石戒指。  
  
他倒要看看到底是什麼東西迷惑了他的男朋友。假如Jason在場，他一定會嘲笑Tim的表情跟抓姦男友外遇的女人一樣凶狠。  
  
Tim解開屏幕，跳進他眼中的卻是閃者刺眼標題的：《DokiDoki~心動動壇高市♡》  
  
「你在玩手機遊戲？」  
「不是，小羅...我可以解釋」  
  
於是Conner像個被爸媽禁止後還被抓到偷偷玩遊戲的小孩一樣，努力開始說明。總之就是最近有一款戀愛手遊在女生間很受歡迎，聽說是個人製作，但相當用心，Conner是被慫恿的，因為有一個攻略角色有點像Tim。  
  
「只是這個角色真的太像你了，我很想你但我了解你很忙...」  
  
Tim在心裡拚死默念：我沒有心軟、不可以心軟、就算氪星人現在用飽含愛意跟委屈的眼睛看者我也不行。可惜他心裡現在美孜孜，手機跟戒指扔一旁再次跟男友在床上滾成一團。  
  
之後Tim也下載了那款遊戲迅速玩了一遍，遊戲是免費的所以很短，連立繪都是網路上免費提供的。劇情內容簡單來說：玩家某天下班晚了走夜路遇到壞人，結果被捲入了一場邪惡的事件裡。  
  
不過這不是戀愛遊戲嗎？原來玩家想開啟攻略角色的個人線時，就要花錢購買該角色的單人劇情，之後在遊戲的主選菜單便可以打開你購買的該位角色。  
  
什麼都沒買的話便是主角平安回家後，跟攻略角色們不會再扯上關係，故事到此結束。想當然玩家們肯定會花錢購買，看內建菜單共有4位角色：翅桶提米，雖然這取名品味很糟，不過Tim還是索性一口氣買了4個人。  
  
遊戲內還有小房間，可以再跑個人線時跳出來送禮（需課金）、戳戳角色增加好感，好感度上升到一定程度便會解鎖不同台詞跟路線，沒事也可以上去看一看，而太久沒有打開來的話好感度就會下降。  
  
待Tim全部都跑過一輪後，他真的不得不承認其中一位跟他蠻相似的...咖啡不離口、還是大公司的老闆，另外幾位攻略角色也有種莫名的熟悉感。  
  
難怪Conner時不時就要打開手機滑一下。  
  
\--  
Tim頭一次對手機遊戲狂熱，不對，正確來說應該是他碰到瓶頸。因為那款垃圾手遊裡面有個角色，他，Timothy Jackson Drake，不論怎樣都攻略不下來。  
  
事實上憑他商業的角度來看，Tim真的得承認這款遊戲劇情做的不錯。4位角色的結局分支都安排得相當用心。隨玩家喜好也可以在切進路線時選擇要友情還是成為戀人，如果後悔了也可以拿華夫餅（課金道具）重置。  
  
從米的個人路線來說，因為這角色設定還未成年所以並不會出現太過露骨的表現，但玩家可以從台詞知道他急切地想要長大的心情。4位角色的個人劇情隱約間都有互相關聯，還有時間線上的差異，例如你沒有玩米便不會發現米小時候曾經見過桶，或是提小時候崇拜翅與桶的小細節。而且這些彩蛋還隱藏在對話中，沒有解鎖台詞的話不會得知。  
  
問題出在那個桶，先不說他的個人線劇情十分的狗血惹的許多女性玩家哭倒在廁所，而且目前玩家們分享出來的所有偏好的結局都是：桶把你視為了朋友/好朋友/最好的朋友，恭喜玩家！  
  
沒錯！連給玩家選擇的機會都沒有，直接發了張好人卡。  
  
Tim氣憤地咬牙，再度刷卡購買好感度一次可以增加1000點的小甜餅。這遊戲過分的是不會讓玩家知道好感度的實際數字，玩家要從攻略角色的台詞去判斷，雖然網路上有大佬放出判斷攻略，但只有桶，那個桶，從未有人真正抵達傳說中的戀人線。  
  
連玩家集體在App Store刷負評跟1星，抱怨桶的攻略難度太高了，遊戲的製作人也沒有正面跳出來回應。倒是在前幾天上傳了新的更新檔，正當大家處在以為"追桶不成果然是Bug嗎"的興奮時，發現居然是新增一位攻略角色：黑漆漆。  
  
Tim對新增的花花公子類型的角色沒有興趣，他滿腦子只想者桶，他連開會時間都在思考並且歸納自己目前跑的路線流程是否有哪裡搞錯，殊不知一同開會的員工已經被那沉思的臉龐嚇得想請辭。他還設了定時鬧鐘定期提醒他記得戳一戳桶。  
  
他登入帳號又Po了一篇關於桶的攻略文，他最近發現翅的個人線會影響到桶的好感度，而且甚至可以阻止桶在自己的個人線之前死亡一次，讓玩家提前見到桶。  
  
賭上霸道總裁的名聲，他一定要成功攻略桶！！！！  
  
\---  
Dick最近突然變得很有錢，這個意思不是他真的有錢的像Bruce那樣坐擁億萬家產，但他最近手頭比較充裕，冰箱裡屯的牛排肉都自動升級一檔，高級起來。Jason暗自懷疑他是不是學自己也開始從毒販身上收取金錢。  
  
「你居然這樣懷疑我，甜心」  
  
Dick假裝受傷的捧心說道，Jason翻了個白眼沒繼續理他。  
  
真相是Dick最近發現了個財富密碼，他隨手做的遊戲居然衝上了APP STORE的付費排行榜。是的，那款名子爛到高壇灣的遊戲《DokiDoki~心動動壇高市♡》，是Dick做的。  
  
劇本有稍微參考一下他的兄弟，但大致上95%都是捏造，所以Dick賣的心安理得。  
  
至於為什麼桶不能攻略？  
  
那當然是Dick的私心，他怎麼可能讓其他人有機會得到Jason的愛情呢，就算是虛構的也不行。  
  
Jason不知道他在煎牛排時背後那頭大藍鳥在想什麼亂七八糟的事。他今天來是為了打聽Conner的事，他還記得前幾天Tim向他求助，但顯然Dick也不清楚，Dick只是安慰性地親了Jason的臉頰說他也會幫忙留意。  
  
Jason(惡魔崽子的甜餅被我吃了^^)： _Dick說他也沒有頭緒_  
Tim(今天我一定打通.jpg)： _喔，我已經解決了_  
Tim(今天我一定打通.jpg)： _只是我最近遇到另一個麻煩_  
Jason(惡魔崽子的甜餅被我吃了^^)： _很嚴重？_  
  
Tim給Jason發了那款遊戲的商店網址，連點卡序號一起附上。後來Jason玩了幾次，幾天後等到Jason差不多摸清桶的個人線，他把槍上膛，騎者他的寶貝機車到布魯德海文。  
  
最後那款《DokiDoki~心動動壇高市♡》下架了 ，製作人只留下一句話：對不起，但桶是翅的。  
  
這句話在網路上引起一陣旋風，有相當多的翅粉與桶粉玩家不能接受，央求商店給她們退款。但卻引來許多腐女爭先恐後觀看遺留的攻略影片，創作翅桶同人。


End file.
